A common objective of many businesses is to increase its customer base (e.g., the amount of customers to which the business provides goods or services). In particular circumstances, increasing the customer base may require the business to identify potential customers to which to market the business's goods or services. While it is noted that a business may attempt to identify potential customers by merely contacting persons or other organizations that have no pre-existing relationship with the business (e.g., “cold calling”), such methods may not achieve much (or any) increase in a customer base. Therefore, it would be advantageous to employ a more efficient way of identifying potential customers to which to market the business's goods or services.